


This seat is taken

by Lxcekitty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hallucinations, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Movie Night, Multi, Polyamory, Psychosis, Threesome - M/M/M, schizophrinic! Suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lxcekitty/pseuds/Lxcekitty
Summary: "Hey, Hajime, which of the people in this room are real?”





	This seat is taken

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! its been a looong time since I last wrote anything because college started back and I'm been super duper busy with that but hopefully it'll calm down soon so I can get back to writing good stuff instead of this hella rushed mess, but I hope you enjoy it regardless!

“Hey Hajime, which of the people in this room are real?”

Now this wasn’t a rare question for Suga to turn and ask his boyfriends on a quiet movie night in their house, surrounded by the warmth of blankets, pillows and each other, in fact, the question didn’t even faze them anymore. Iwaizumi glances to where his boyfriend’s hands are lightly gripping his forearm, he follows the ash-blond boy’s gaze, leading away from the Cheesy American movie that Oikawa had insisted on watching and over towards the doorway. He noticed Suga’s eyes were wide with caution, watching whatever was there very closely to make sure it didn’t come any closer. 

“Just me, you and Tooru,” he responded, he knew enough not to ask why. Suga let out a small hum of acknowledgement and nodded slowly whilst he processed what Iwaizumi had said. They returned back to the movie soon after.

A short while later Iwaizumi felt the arms around his forearm tighten, Suga’s nails clawing into his skin hard enough to leave imprints, he exchanged a worried look with Oikawa, who had also noticed, before they both turned their attention to Suga, ignoring the film that continued to play in the background. His gaze was now fully on the doorway; partly oblivious to whatever was going on around him, Iwaizumi watch his pupils dilate and his face distort slightly, figuring that whatever it was he was watching was beginning to move closer. 

“Koushi, What is it, love?” Tooru asked, trying not to sound worried. Suga’s attention flickered away from the doorway and onto Tooru’s face when he spoke like he almost forgot there were other people in the room, he studies his boyfriend’s features carefully and eased his stare once he was confident he knew it was Tooru who was talking to him. “Koushi, what’s wrong?” He repeated, ignoring the strange analytical stare that his boyfriend had just given him.

“There’s someone standing over there and he wants to sit down and talk to me, but I don’t want to talk to him, I don't like his voice, it sounds like static,” Suga said, sounding somewhat vacant. 

“Are they dangerous?” Iwaizumi asked, rubbing firm but comforting circles into Suga’s legs that were curled up off from the floor and curled up close to his body.

Suga nodded slowly before responding with a quiet, “I think so, they don't seem nice.” Suga seemed to retreat as much as he could until his back was flush against the back of the couch, he gripped onto Iwaizumi’s arm a little tighter too. They watched as their boyfriend began shaking his head muttering something under his breath that sounded like, _“no, you can’t sit there, please don’t sit there,”_ before pressing his head between the back of Iwaizumi’s shoulder and the couch, attempting to hide from whatever it was that was stood in the doorway and beginning to move closer.

And with that Oikawa, seemingly having caught onto what his boyfriend was muttering, stood up from the armchair that he was sprawled across, gathering up his own blanket before padding across the living room and seated himself onto the couch that Iwaizumi and Suga were cuddled on, Oikawa sat on the other side of Suga, squeezing himself between the smaller body and the arm of the couch, Suga seemed to relax slightly at Oikawa's presence. 

“Well, now you can tell them that this seat is taken,” Oikawa said softly close to his boyfriend’s ear, Suga nodded and repeated Oikawa’s words quietly under his breath. Iwaizumi and Oikawa smiled at each other as Suga relaxed and came out of his hiding and slowly began to focus on the movie again. For the rest of the evening the three of them cuddled close on the small couch surrounded by blankets, though it wasn’t the most comfortable even though Tooru had left the TV remote over on the chair so one of them would have to get up and retrieve it later, it was safe, and that’s all that mattered. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's likely that there will be another chapter to this but I cba to write it yet hahaha.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! Kudos and Comments always make my day!! 
> 
> Follow my Twitter if you want!  
> @uljimasvt


End file.
